


You Love Me Again

by 911xtarlos



Series: Harringrove Ficlets [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Angst, Drunkeness, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911xtarlos/pseuds/911xtarlos
Summary: After a drunken misunderstanding, Billy believes that Steve doesn't love him anymore.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	You Love Me Again

Billy had fucked up. He had fucked up royally.

In his defense, he hadn’t been sure he and Steve were official. They never really talked about it. That might have been Billy’s fault. He always pushed Steve away when he tried. He wasn’t one for the “what are we” conversation. 

He’d never had a relationship that lasted more than a month. The last had been Peyton, a girl from California that he’d only been with to get his dad off his case and he’d been happy to dump her when Neil told him they were moving to nowhere Indiana.

Steve had been the first person he really cared about and he’d fucked it all up.

*****

It had started at Tina’s halloween party. Steve claimed that he had “PTSD” from Tina’s parties, and Billy didn’t blame him. At the last one he’d been to, his girlfriend had called him bullshit, dumped him, and run off with another guy. 

But Billy had begged him to come and Steve agreed because Billy had damn good puppy dog eyes. So Steve followed him to the party, Billy had said they couldn’t come together because it would be suspicious. But Billy had said that no one would think it was weird if they hung out at the party. People knew that since Steve had graduated they were sort of friends, and drunk people didn’t really care who you hung out with at parties. 

So they’d come and Billy had done a keg stand, beating his own record, with Steve standing against a tree cheering him on.  
After the keg stand and his third cup of punch, Billy was pretty drunk. He’d pulled Steve into an empty bedroom and pushed him against the wall.

“Kiss me pretty boy,” he slurred.

“Billy you’re drunk,” he giggled.

“Nuh uh. Kiss me.”

He kissed Steve, open mouthed and sloppy. 

“Billy, Billy, baby you gotta stop,” he pushed Billy gently so he could hold him at arm’s length.

“Why? I wanna kiss you.”

“We’re gonna get caught. You don’t want that to happen, do you?”

“Don’t care,” Billy lunged forward to kiss him again.

“Billy I said stop,” Steve pushed him a little harder than he meant to.

Billy went stumbling back into the bed.

“Baby, I’m so sorry.”

Billy pushed himself up and stumbled toward the door.

“Whatever, I’ll find someone who wants to kiss me.”

“Billy, don’t leave. Please baby you’re drunk. Let me take you home.”

“No. You don’t love me, leave me alone.”

When Steve emerged from the room, Billy was on the couch, making out with Jennifer. Steve had stormed out of the party, slamming the door behind him.

*****

Drunk Billy was even more dramatic than sober Billy. He tried to call Steve and talk to him but Steve wouldn’t answer the phone. Max and her little shit bird friends wouldn’t tell him anything.

So his solution? Drink more.

He might have had a problem. But he really didn’t care, he’d fucked up the one good thing in his life. He didn’t care if he fucked anything else.  
He stopped going to school, he didn’t show up to practice. He stayed in his room with a bottle of vodka and a pack of cigarettes.

“I’m worried about him Steve.”

“I’m serious, he won’t leave his room. I don’t even know the last time he left his room.”

“Yes and he’s drinking a lot. Please just come over here. It’s destroying him.”

“I know he hurt you Steve but please. He didn’t mean too. He was drunk and hurt. Please Steve just come over and see him. He needs you more than he wants to admit.”

Billy laid out flat on his bed. The vodka bottle was empty on his night stand and the pack of cigarettes was crushed on his sheets. He didn’t even bother to lift his head at the knock on his door.

“Billy. Can I come in?”

“Steve?”

“Yeah.”

“Come in.”

Billy sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He knew it he was beyond looking presentable but he still wanted to try.

“Hey,” Steve said.

“Hey.”

“Uh Max called me. I wanted to see how you were doing. From the looks of it not great.”

“You don’t look so great either.”

Steve’s hair was oily and there were dark circles under his eyes like bruises. Billy knew that was a sign he hadn’t slept.

“Yeah well,” he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Look Steve I’m sorry. I was drunk and I get weird when I’m drunk.”

“I know Billy. But you didn’t have to go and cheat on me.”

“I know. I’m so so sorry. It’s just, you wouldn’t kiss me and then you shoved me and I got scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“I was scared you didn’t love me.”

“Billy.”

“I know it’s stupid, but you said you loved me. And then you hurt me. I’ve had so many people who claimed to love me and then hurt me.”

“Billy. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I got carried away. I was drunk too.”

“I know you didn’t, but drunk me didn’t get that. I thought you were done with me. So I kissed Jennifer because I’m crazy and impulsive.”

“You’re not gonna get rid of me that easy Billy. And you are not crazy, both of us were at fault here.”

Steve slid a hand up Billy’s arm to cup his face. Billy gripped at his wrist tightly.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes please.”

Steve pressed their lips together gently. Billy tasted like vodka and stale cigarettes but Steve didn’t care. He’d just missed kissing his boyfriend. 

Billy pulled away and tucked his face into Steve’s neck.

“You love me again.”

“I never stopped.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog.


End file.
